Just Remember
by Emerin
Summary: After the final battle of the War has ended, after Voldemort finally falls, Harry finds himself spending his last moments in a place of memories ...and tombstones.xSLASH HarryCedric x


Hullo Gentle Readers!

I'm back, with-YES, you guessed it, ANOTHER oneshot. YAY! Just admit it; you love it. :huggles onfire1012002 cause she loves everything I do: So here's an angsty lil' diddy I've been sitting on for FOREVER. I started it awhile ago and only now saw it in my inbox, waiting to be finished. Heh :rubs neck:  
So anyways, don't rag on me for this one. I wrote the ending while desperately needing to pee, so it might feel a little rushed. I had some GREAT help from my girls Shinzosage and Little jflw, so thank them for the last few lines sounding pretty. Without further adieu...

Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Note: **Bold** is song lyrics, _italics_ are past moments, _italics_ in ' ' single parentheses are Harry's thoughts. OK! GO READ!

* * *

"_But I don't want to let you go...I don't want to make you face this world alone..."_

Words dancing on a soft breeze. It felt like a whisper, but it was most likely a trick of the mind. At this point, anything was possible.

Cold marble pressed against his flushed cheek and he found a moment of salvation in the silence. No one would find him here; friend nor foe. His job was done, finally, and memories led him to this very spot.

The energy was draining quickly from his body, pooling in thick crimson blotches on his tattered trousers. He could feel the engravings carve their own poem on his flesh, and he let the nightmare flickering in the corners of his mind to encompass him.

_**empty spaces fill me up with holes**_  
_**distant faces with no place left to go**_

How long was it? 4 years? It felt much longer. But4 years was enough...In any case, he could still recall those few memories he'd coveted and desperately clung to as years passed. Before times were dark and it was too dangerous to venture into your own front yard. Before he abandoned Hogwarts and traveled the world in search of a suicide death. Cause that's what it really was, wasn't it? Suicide.

_**without you, within me, i can't find no rest**_

_'No...remember...before all of this...where it all started...' :_

_"...They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory--"_

_Angelina, Alicia and Katie suddenly giggled._

_"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior._

_"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina._

_"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again._

_"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently._

But the rumors proved to be nothing more than boring gossip. Except one. Cedric had turned out as handsome as all the blushing girls had said. But it wasn't until the next time when he realized it for himself.

That was when everything began. The chaos and confusion and...and loss...

_**where i'm going is anybody's guess**_

_'NO! No more of that...4 years has been enough for that sort of thing...Just memories...good memories...'_

_**voices tell me i should carry on**_

Being held; That was always a good memory. Being held, for the very first time, and feeling SAFE. Behind shrubbery, bleachers, under staircases, wherever. Just arms and firm chests and warm breath whispering aching words into eager ears...warm breath...leaving...growing quieter--

_'NO!'_

_**but i am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

..Light brown hair swaying in grey eyes, distance spreading, lengthening, deepening--

_'NO! NO! NOO!'_

**_baby...my baby...__its written on your face_**

_"Please, Harry...let me be with you!"_

_"NO. I can't risk you getting hurt."_

_"I'm not delicate and helpless!"_

_"NO I said!"_

_"WHY!"_

_"BECAUSE IF YOU DIE, I DIE TOO!"_

_**you still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Arms. Strong arms. Warm, strong arms.

He curled up against the growing cold, knowing the marble was sucking his warmth more than anything. His fingers trembled as they fisted his soaked shirt, pressing in vain against the gaping wound. Squeezing lids shut over blurring green eyes, he thought harder. _'Remember...remember..._'

Strong arms.

Warm, strong arms.

Wrapping round him, beneath blankets, under bubbly water, behind closed doors. A disarming grin, and eyes...gray eyes that sparkled with love and hope and life.

_**i tried to go on like i never knew you**_

Eyes that shed silenttears.

_**i'm awake but my world's half asleep**_

Eyes that stared up at the night sky, blank, unmoving...lifeless...

_**i pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

He shivered as the night air wrapped round him soundly and firmly. His head was growing heavier and his arms harder to move. _'Just remember_...'

But the cold was too thick, too deep. It'd been too long. Too long to remember what it felt like to be held in his arms, to be kissed by his lips, to be whispered to sleep by his lulling voice. It was too long and he was too tired.

_**but without you all i'm going to be is...incomplete**_

So he opened his eyes just enough and raised his head just enough and saw through the smeared blood JUST enough. Just enough to read:

Here Lies Cedric Diggory  
May He Rest In Peace

And it was_ just_ enough to remember those arms and lips and eyes. Just enough to remember the love they had shared. He smiled weakly, a tear streaking through the filth and blood on his face as memories faded on his dying breath. And Harry Potter let go.


End file.
